


Starfleet Surveys

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Kirk uses Starfleet's Crew Satisfaction Survey and some new information he got to try and get something from Spock that he's only dreamed of.-Day 4 - "Will that be all?"





	Starfleet Surveys

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much idk why I dont write for it?

"Captain, can I talk to you for a moment?" Uhura called out as she approached Kirk in the corridor leading to the lift to take them to bridge. Kirk slowed his pace to allow her to catch up.

"Sure, is everything okay, Lieutenant?" Kirk asked, it wasn't that the two weren't friends but usually they didn't speak one on one unless it was urgent.

"Permission to speak freely?"

Jim raised an eyebrow, "I'd prefer if you always did."

Uhura scoffed, "'No, you don't. But thank you, I need to talk to you about Spock."

Jim stopped walking for a moment, "Is he okay?"

Uhura smiled and nodded, "He's fine," she continued walking and Kirk quickly caught up, "Mostly."

"What do you mean like that?" Kirk inquired.

Uhura hesitated, "You know how Leonard likes to talk after a few drinks?"

Kirk hesitated, "Yeah, he can get very chatty," Kirk's eyes quickly opened and his head snapped to his navigations officer, "Oh god, what did he say?"

Uhura gave him a false sympathetic look, "Nothing half the ship didn't already suspect," Jim groaned and pinched his nose. Alpha shift hadn't even started and he was tired, "So it's true?"

"You don't hate me right?"

"Why because we dated for a few months in college? No, he and I split mutually," she sighed, "I just thought you should know, and I'm telling you thing in confidence, I have it on good authority that a certain someone may have 'interesting and ever-present' feelings for you."

Kirk felt his face split into a grin, "He said that?"

"You're both blind," Uhura groaned and pushed down a smile of his own, "and yes, that's what he's been saying. For months."

"Months?"

"Months."

-

Alpha shift, it turned out, wasn't awful. Jim liked to buy into the philosophy that there was no time like the present and with the new bit of information the wonderful, beautiful, life-saving Lieutenant Uhura shared with him he knew if he didn't do something today he'd get cold feet.

'What's the worst that could happen,' he mused internally as he absently filled out some forms Starfleet, 'He could reject you and then have it be awkward until one of you put in for a transfer. Shit, I'm not sure I can do this without him. Do I even want to do it without him? Fuck, he's coming. Shit, I was supposed to finish this an hour ago. Fuck.'

"Captain, have you managed to finish the Starfleet reports?"

"Well, my dear Mister Spock, I'm about half done. More like a quarter done but it's just formalities not like they're waiting on bated breath to find out," Kirk reads aloud, "'How do you feel the quality of life is for the individual crew member on your ship?' How would you say your 'quality of life' is, Spock?"

Spock thought for a moment, "Satisfactory."

"Satisfactory? What if we played chess tonight? Would that move us up to," Kirk looked at the form, "'Excellent'?"

Spock tilted his head slightly, "While I enjoy our games they aren't uncommon enough to warrant a change in my answer, Captain."

Kirk hummed before nodding thoughtfully, "Well, that just won't do. What if I ask you to come over a little earlier for dinner?"

Spock glanced around the room where several people had begun listening feigning work, "Dinner?"

"Yeah," Kirk said, trying to show off his most dashing smile, "Dinner, with me. Think that'll get us to the Excellent category?"

"I..." Spock paused and Jim watched as a slight green flush entered the Vulcan's complexion, "Yes, I believe it will, Captain. Will that be all?"

Jim smiled wider than before and nodded, "Fantastic! And, um, yes, that'll be all Mister Spock. I'll have these reports done in no time."

Spock nodded curtly, green flush still high on his cheeks and turned to walk away. 

Jim happy checked off the excellent box and immediately begun daydreaming about tonight. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
